Halloween
by LegallyNotSoBlonde
Summary: BatGirl? Robin? Kensi and Callen go out with the team in Halloween.


Happy Halloween my dear readers! Hope that you have a really good night and that you have a really good night, 'cause I did last night!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS:Los Angeles. If I would, Chris O'Donnell could be the father of my children, and he isn't, soo...I don't own NCIS:LA. It belongs to Shane Brennan and CBS, and Chris...to his wife :/

* * *

After 2 weeks of long, tiring cases, Hetty had finally told them that they had a week off, starting of November 1st; so she invited them to dress up and go to a club after work. The agents looked at her like she was crazy, and Special Agent G. Callen was the first one to speak:

"Hetty, what do you think that we are, 12?" he said earning a look from the little lady.

"Well Mr. Callen, I think that is very good for the team to get some steam off after those cases, so I expect to see all of you in your costume in friday, you get it?"

Everybody nooded and Hetty left, and then, the agents started speaking. Sam was the first one to talk.

"Well...what are you going to get dressed like Kenz?" and he looked to the girl that was talking with Deeks.

"I don't know, maybe as a nurse" she said as Deeks whistled.

"Nurse? Sexy nurse, Fern?" he asked, and Kensi punched him in the arm.

"Ouch Fern!"

"You deserved it, Deeks. Stop being an idiot" she said taking her stuff and walking towards the door.

"And you G, what are you gonna be?" Sam asked, curious.

"I don't know, Sam. I don't even know if I'm going to that"

"Callen, come on! You have to go, Hetty will kill you if you don't go, or even worst, she'll make you do our paperwork for a month!" and with that, Callen shuddered. The little lady was _way _more terrifying than the worst criminals, and even Sam was scared of the thought of doing paperwork for a month. "So, you're going as...?"

"Maybe Robin, or that guy from the movie we were watching at Nate's last monday...I don't remember the name..."

"Scent of a Woman, G. Remember that Nell and Kensi made us see it, and we were very bored"

"Oh, yes! Of that, or maybe...a Russian Spy" and that made Sam laugh.

"Yeah G, like you could be a Russian Spy, why don't you try with Speedy Gonzales?"

"Very funny Sam"

* * *

_Friday night. _

After a few minutes, Kensi was trying to keep her costume ready before she drove to the club. All that she knew was that Sam and his wife Liz, were going as Homer and Marge Simpson; Deeks was going as James Bond, Nate like Frankenstein, Eric and Nell were going as Ken and Barbie; Hetty was going as Glee's Sue Syvester (with the red tracksuit); and she was going as Batgirl. But one thing that Kensi didn't know was Callen's costume, since he didn't have told her anything about it.

When she got in the club, she quickly spotted the team sitting in a booth, already drinking and dancing (in Sam's and Eric's case) but Kensi didn't see the handsome (she didn't thought that, right?) agent anywhere, so she sat down and ordered a Mojito.

After a couple of minutes, he appeared. She recognized him, because of his bright blue eyes underneath the mask in his eyes, but Kensi had to hold her laugh because of his costume. He was dressed like Robin!

When Sam saw him and laughed for 5 minutes, before he could be able to talk, and between laughs he could manage to say "Oh...my God...G! You...are...Robin!" and he kept laughing for another 5 minutes. Everybody (even Hetty was) laughed with Callen's costume. Except for one person who said "I think that Callen looks...cute", and with that, everybody's eyes were on her.

"You think it's cute Kenz?" Callen asked raising his eyebrows

"Yeah, I think it's cute Callen. That's it."

"Well...thanks Kenz" he smiled. She did too.

* * *

It was 3:00 am and everybody was leaving the club. Kensi was waiting for a cab when someone walked up behind her and put his arm in her shoulder. She turned around and saw him with a dazzling smile, which she returned.

"Did you have fun, Robin?" she asked laughing.

"Yeah, I did BatGirl, I really did. But now, I have to find a place to crash, 'cause I think that Sam and Liz will be steamy tonight."

"I have a extra room, if you want, you can crash there"

He smiled, and nooded. "Thanks Kenz, really...thanks"

They got closer and closer, until they noticed that their lips were an inch away from the other; and they got even closer and their lips touched. The kiss was slow and showed all the feelings that were trapped inside themselves. And after that, their foreheads touched, finally letting the other know about their feelings.

"Wow, that was..."

"Yeah...and Kenz..."

"What?"

"Happy Halloween"

She laughed and just said "Happy Halloween G"

They hailed a cab and drove to her apartment. After all that time, the costume that he had in his closet for 4 years finally helped.

* * *

That's it, my Halloween one-shot! See you later my dears with new chapters and stories :)

Please Review!

Mini-Ziva


End file.
